Riff-Off Mishaps
by Matrix P0ny
Summary: What exactly happened when Jesse took Beca to see the Green Bay Packers? Did they actually make it far enough to meet the football legends or does Beca take the moment to sputter out a special pick of words to say to him before she leaves? Not read over by my Beta so don't mind spelling or grammar mistakes..


**_A/N This is only a one-shot one of my friends begged me to do, I can always turn it into a multiple chapters thing if you want so that's why I left this at 'In Progress'. My writing sucks though so please bear with me. =/_**

 _I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive,_

 _Carved my name into his leather seats,_

Jesse watched Beca as she sang Carrie Underwood's _Before He Cheats_ , his mouth open in awe as his 5'2" girlfriend caught the eye of everyone in the room. She had swift and agile movements as she showed off her spectacular voice.

He wondered how he got a girl like Beca Mitchell to fall for him, a nerdy a Capella boy that captivated himself with movies and his friends. He could see anyone falling for Beca within an instance, with her pearly-white smile, flowing brown ringlets of hair, soft and pale compelling skin, blue eyes that drowned you from any thought you had on your mind and her badass sense of humor and attitude.

 _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

 _Slashed a hole in all four tires,_

Beca shoved one of the Tonehangers backwards, with a fierce gleam in her eyes. He looked like the guy from first year when Beca punched one of the Tonehangers. He was first shocked at the strength of Beca, then impressed as heck. He never thought he could be so taken by a girl that seemed to care, but with a hard way of showing it.

He never should have shut that door on Beca when she attempted to apologize. The fact she did try to apologize meant she really did care for him, she cared weather she hurt his feelings. He should have at least tried to talked a bit more and work _some_ things out. He caught the slightest glimpse of so much hurt and lost hope in her eyes just before he closed the door shut, leaving him with a broken heart and Beca with all happiness received from Jesse, gone.

 _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Beca used her thumb and slashed it over her throat, sending a clear signal to the Tonehanger she just destroyed with her voice and choice of song. Jesse broke into a small grin, even though the Trebles lost during the first round, due to heaven knows what distracted Benji, as Beca shot him a smile from across the room that made his heart flutter and his knees weak.

The riff-off continued with the Bellas and DSM being clear opponents, as they both knew the other teams wouldn't be a problem. Jesse already knew the Bellas were going to crush DSM with all the skill and experience they had. Or he _thought_ they were going to crush DSM until one of the newer Bellas was picked.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I,_

 _Cause' I look around me and see a sweet life,_

Jesse was shocked, was she singing an _original_ song? Although he loved the beat to it and the lyrics were sensational so far he knew as a fact whatever she was singing wasn't a 90's Hip Hop Jam. Her singing slowed as she started to process what she was doing. The beat boxer dropped the beat and the Bellas glanced at each other with unsure looks.

 _I'm stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight,_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night..._

His eyes flashed over to Beca, who bit her lip knowingly. The Bellas had lost. Big time. Jesse shot Beca a worried glance and she returned it with a small frown. Everyone watched in such a silence that an ant walking on the ground could've made the biggest difference.

The owner of the house and the host of the riff-off walked up to Emily, with a confused look on his face. Clearly he was just as stunned as everyone else. It was hard to watch as Emily looked over at Beca for support and Beca motioned back at Emily to keep low and don't make the situation worse than it already was.

"I'm sorry," The man started off. "What 90's Hip Hop jam is that again?" He inquired. Emily took a deep breath and winced slightly, building more nerve in her body.

"More like a 21st century jam." She paused slightly, again taking a swallowed breath. "I wrote it." Silent gasps were emitted from around the room. The man's eyebrows furrowed and he took a step closer to Emily who seemed to shrink two sizes.

"So," He adjusted the glare in his eyes to maximum as Emily felt his eyes burn holes into her own. "You're saying it's an original?" Emily hesitantly took a small breath. She was already embarrassed, especially being called out in front of everyone that was present.

"Yes, I'm saying it's an original." Jesse saw Emily shut her eyes as the impact of hate came upon her. He felt bad for her, she was being hated because she sang her own song. Jesse frowned before shooting a glance at Benji, who stood beside him, with the most devastated look out of all of the Trebles.

* * *

The party had seemed to restart, full of life as everything seemed to pass by as if nothing happened. _Nothing_. As Jesse frantically looked around for Beca so they could meet the Green Bay Packers, (I mean why _not_ use the chance of them being at the riff-off to meet them?) he spotted her next to Chloe and Emily.

She had an intent face as she talked to Chloe. Finally getting his head out for his thoughts he powered walked through the crowd of people to reach her. As he appeared to her side, Beca's previous serious looking face subsided into a happy grin as she caught sight of him.

Grabbing her arm gently, (Because he was always that boyfriend that was a gentleman to her.) he pointed to the Packers who were showing off their biceps to the crowd of girls that looked extremely flustered and had trouble finding what to say to the NFL superstars. "Hey Becs, let's go meet the Green Bay Packers."

"Yeah!" Beca responded eagerly.

Jesse had learned a lot from Beca during the past four years. For one the set they did at the ICCA's finals in their first year? When she sang 'Don't you (Forget about me)' she was secretly serenading Jesse. He didn't have to ask Beca about that one, he figured it out on his own, but when confronted with it, Beca begrudgingly denied it, but after Jesse threw her a pair of puppy dog eyes and a _brief_ make out session, she admitted it.

Another fun fact about Beca that he would have never guessed is that she was _obsessed_ with red pandas. For what reason? He didn't exactly know, but whenever he called her his 'red panda' she wouldn't complain.

The thing that _really_ surprised him was that she _loved_ football. In fact her favorite team was the Patriots. (Being born and raised in New York, Jesse was a bit offended. Well, she was born in Maine and raised there for most of her life so that would make sense.) She always put behind moviecation and force him to watch a Patriots game whenever Jesse planned on having another moviecation with Beca on the same date as a Patriots game.

"You know," Jesse started, breaking the silence that grew in between them as they walked over to the Packers. "That 'Before He Cheats' performance of yours? It was really adorable and dare I say _hot_." Jesse teased with a smirk playing at his lips as Beca's face tensed slightly. She didn't like it when he said she was hot. She always denied it, and that was the end of that story. Every. Single. Time.

"Jesse-" Beca went off in a whiny voice.

"Beca, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. If this argument is going to go on until you realize that, it's completely fine with me." Jesse cut her off, not expecting a different response then all the other times. Beca hesitated before answering. Both of them stopped in their tracks, completely forgetting where they were going to go.

"What would you do if I _did_ admit I was hot?" Beca asked with a devious smile. Jesse didn't think he would get this far. "Any specifics on your mind Swanson?" Jesse gaped at her. No way was she pulling this oh so devious trick on her. She knew he was too much of a sweetheart to take that kind of advantage on her.

"Actually Mitchell, I do." He played along with a serious face. She cocked an eyebrow, clearly bemused. If he were going to pull that string with her, than he was going into this war prepared.

"Oh really?" Beca asked in a high pitched tone, trying to hold back a grin that longed to be on her face. "Would you mind _showing_ me what you have in mind?" Jesse nodded with a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Beca, unless you want to watch 14 movies in a row, I have nothing better in mind." Jesse watched as Beca groaned. "Problem?" He joked.

"Yeah, you're no fun Jesse." Beca retorted. "I know what game you're playing Swanson," She frowned at him. "I don't like it." Jesse chuckled slightly. "Besides I could never admit I'm hot because I'm not, I'm not a lot of things Jesse."

"You're adorable, talented, hilarious, beautiful and best of all, _mine_." Jesse gently lay his hands on Beca's shoulders, rendering her speechless. "So don't you ever say or think that Beca, because you mean all the world to me." He placed a small, soft and gentle kiss on her lips. As they pulled apart Beca had a sheepish smile on her face.

Three words were the only thing that came to Beca's mind. She opened her mouth slightly before she felt a pair of hands grab her right arm and pulled her aside. "Amy! What the heck was that for?" Beca inquired with a strong glare. "I was talking to Jesse." She crossed her arms as she furrowed her eyebrows at Fat Amy.

"I needed to pull you away from your man candy so we can leave, Chloe doesn't want to stay anymore." Fat Amy explained. "Says she couldn't stand more of those German dingoes." Beca nodded in understandment, she knew how crazy Chloe was about winning the Worlds.

"Okay, I'm going to say bye to Jesse first, tell Chloe I'll be there in a second." Beca saw Fat Amy give a quick thumbs up and turned to Jesse who was still standing where he was, dumbfounded as ever. Striding back over to him she gave him a sad smile. She had to leave him, after seeing him for the first time since he left.

"What was that about Beca?" Jesse questioned as Beca approached him. Beca sighed heavily, she didn't want to leave him so soon. She wanted to stay with him longer, _forever_. Her shoulders tensed a little and a small frown started to grow on her face. Jesse eyed Beca's changing expression suspiciously. "Becs, is anything wrong?"

Beca hated how he could read her emotions so easily. "It's just I have to leave, Chloe said we're leaving now and she kinda carpooled us here so…" Jesse's face softened and a he emitted a small chuckle.

"Beca, this isn't something to be sad about, you'll see me sooner than you think Becs." Jesse pressed a gentle kiss against her temple. "Just remember you'll be the only thing that wakes me up, the person who encouraged me to leave to L.A so I could work at my dream job, and most importantly the person I love the most." Beca's heart fluttered at the last thing he said.

Beca once again opened her mouth, after checking around her, making sure there weren't any of the Bellas ready to drag her off before she said three simple words to the person who broke down her walls and cherished her more than all the movies in the world. "I love you." She emitted with an enormous grin.

With a smile as large as hers, Jesse pulled Beca against him and placed a cotton felt hand on her cheek. He studied the different shades of blue that glistened and reflected his own eyes. Their breathing evened as Jesse closed the space between them and smirked against her lips as she sighed into the kiss. They always kissed like this, no difference every time, but this kiss had such passion to it. She couldn't compare the feeling to anything else really. It took her a few moments to process the fact that Chloe was screaming her name over the ear splitting music. Pulling apart, Beca was lost, not knowing what else to say.

"I love you too Beca. You should get back to the university, it's getting late and I don't want you to miss any classes." Ending with another peck on the lips Beca rushed over to Chloe who had an impatient look on her face.

As they left, Beca only had one thing buzzing in her mind after a night like this. What exactly did he mean by she would see him sooner than she thinks?

 ** _That's the end of this one-shot! Leave a review if you want. If you want me to turn this into a actually story and not a one-shot just say so in your review and I will certainly take it into consideration even though I will most likely not update like at all xD_**


End file.
